Never Fall In Love
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: Ginevra is on a mission. She wants revenge. The only way to seek revenge is to kill but then the unexpected happens, she falls in love. GWBZ GWDM


This is my entry for a contest at Final Prophecy! Hope you enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

I _was_ the luckiest girl in Hogwarts. Not only was I dating the hottest Slytherin but I was also dating his best friend and nobody knew I was dating them. I mean if anyone found out that I was dating two Slytherins then my life would be at stake. If anyone ever found out what I was doing my plan would have been ruined. But I didn't ever think that I would be the one to mess up. I never thought I could fall in love. It all started the beginning of my fifth year.

///\\\

"Why are you crying?" Blaise Zabini approached a girl curled in a ball in the corridor. The girl looked up at him. Her red hair fell across her tear stained face.

"Why would I ever tell you Slytherin." She yelled at him with a fury in her eye.

"I am not like all Slytherins. The feast is going to start soon." Blaise gave her a hopeful smile and walked away down the corridor. Ginevra watched the boy walk down the corridor. She wiped the tears from her face and smirked to his retreating back.

///\\\

Ginevra sat in the Great Hall in front of an empty plate. Around her everyone was eating, even her brother was eating again. How could her brother stomach to eat after the tragedy the family went through this summer? Even now Ginevra still cried herself to sleep every night dreaming of the ghosts of her parents. The depression of losing her parents still haunted her but deep inside she found a new strength, revenge.

///\\\

Three months ago just after Hogwarts students arrived home, members of the Order were called into battle, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. For weeks no information was sent to the Weasley children about the goings on of the battle. It wasn't until July that a familiar face arrived at the Burrow.

"Ronald will you get the bloody door. Whoever is here has been knocking for nearly five minutes and I am in the middle of a bath." Ginevra heard the slow shuffled footsteps of her brother descending the staircase to the front door. Ginevra leaned further into the bathtub until she finally submerged her head. Sudden raps on the door gave Ginevra a fright causing her cough and sputter the water she inhaled.

"Ginevra come downstairs now!" Ginevra was about to protest but didn't in hearing the urgency in his voice. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and scurried down the stairs.

Ginevra jumped seeing a man in the living room. "Headmaster, what are you doing here?" she tightened the almost too small towel.

"I am afraid I am here on a serious matter. The battle your parents fought in was an extreme gain for the Order. Not only did we kill many of Vodemort's influential Deatheaters but also weakened Vodemort in the process but we also lost our own."

"Are mum and dad alright?" Ginevra asked interrupting Dumbledore.

"I am sorry to tell you that your parents were captured by several Deatheaters, tortured, and killed."

The world had stopped. Ginevra and Ron sat in front of Dumbledore staring, not believing the words he had just said.

"Who killed them?" Ginevra asked.

"Ginevra mum and dad are dead." Ron started to cry.

"Who killed them?" Ginevra turned and looked at Dumbledore.

His eyes were soft and comforting. "The most important thing we have to do right now is gather all the family together."

Ginevra's eyes hardened on Dumbledore. "WHO FUCKING KILLED MY PARENTS?"

"It is assumed Miss. Weasley that Malfoy, Lestrange, Zabini, and Avery killed your parents as they were the ones found at the scene. All of them have been arrested and sent to Azkaban."

In hearing that Ginevra quietly stood and went straight to her room. The rest of the summer she only left her room to go to the bathroom, get food when she felt hungry which wasn't very often, and when she was forced like when September drew near and school was starting.

During the train ride to Hogwarts, Ginevra formulated in her head exactly what she was going to do to seek revenge on the deaths of her parents. Seeing as she couldn't go to Azkaban and kill the Deatheaters who killed her parents, she had to settle for another form of torture to their families. Ginevra Weasley was going to kill Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

///\\\

During the first week of classes all the students of Hogwarts gave their condolences to Ron and Ginevra. Everywhere she went she heard whispers behind her back. Ron took their condolences but Ginevra just glared back at them. She didn't want their sympathy.

Ginevra was running down the halls. She knew she was going to be late for History of Magic. Turning a corner her books were suddenly flying across the floor. Hurriedly she bent down and started picking up her books and parchment not looking up to see what had caused her to drop her books.

"Damn it Weaslette, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am trying to get to class." She stood up and was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well fifty points from Gryffindor for being late, running in the halls, and ruining my mood." Ginevra stuck out her lip to him. "Oh what are you going to go crying to your mother?" Now real tears formed behind her eyes. "Wait, that's right your parents are dead."

Draco cackled as Ginevra brushed past him to her classroom. She wanted to whip out her wand and kill him right then but she needed a better plan. She needed to get close to him she needed to find out more information. What she needed was to make him fall in love with her and then she would kill him.

///\\\

Ginevra sat next to the lake in the sun brainstorming in her notebook. She loved feeling the rays of the sun warming her skin.

"Hi there" Ginevra slammed her notebook shut hearing the intruder's voice. She looked up into Blaise Zabini's deep sapphire eyes.

"Umm hi" she was confused as to why he was talking to her but thought at least now she didn't have to figure out a way to initiate conversation with Blaise.

"Ginevra Weasley right?"

"Yea"

"I'm Blaise Zabini"

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"Well the other day when I saw you in the hall, I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"I am as fine as I could be."

"I heard about you family in the Daily Prophet and I am really sorry. If you ever need someone to talk to-"

"I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone's fucking sympathy." Ginevra forced tears to form in her eyes. She made herself sob silently.

Blaise sat down beside her and started rubbing her back. Ginevra looked up suddenly and looked at him confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well I know what it is like to lose a parent. My father died when I was a kid and I thought that if you needed someone to talk to I could lend some helpful advice."

"You are a Slytherin aren't you supposed to be evil. I mean you are best friends with the cruelest of them all."

"Yea Draco can be quite mean but I am not like that. We are not all bad people. Anyway whenever you want to talk I'll always be around." Blaise stood to leave.

Turning back to her notebook, she knew Blaise would be an easy target but now how to get Draco.

///\\\

Ginevra sat in front of her mirror applying the finishing touches to her look. She had to look desirable if she wanted to get Draco. She had on a pair of extremely short cut off jeans that her bum just peaked out of and a black halter style bikini top on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and dark makeup covered her face. She grabbed her towel and headed toward the lake. She knew the Slytherin class was going to be let out of herbology soon. Ginevra just hoped Blaise didn't see her. Hiding behind a tree in the distance she saw the students leaving the greenhouse. In different clusters students passed her. She was happy to see Blaise walking by with Theodore Nott while Draco still hadn't passed by. Stepping out from behind the tree she threw her towel to the ground and stepped into the lake. Walking along the edge she waited till she saw Draco heading her way. She pretended like she didn't notice him and hoped he would say some thing to her.

"Gods Weaslette you are going to make me vomit. Put some clothes on why don't you."

"Why should I Malfoy, it is such a beautiful day out. The water feels amazing. You should come out and enjoy it too?"

Draco looked the youngest Weasley up and down. _Since when did the Weaslette get a body? Maybe I should join her. No. No. No. I am a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor. Bloody hell, screw it, maybe I can get some out of this._

Ginevra looked on in shock as Draco started to take off his shoes and loosen his tie. Draco stepped into the water wearing only his pants rolled up to his knees.

"See I told you."

"I guess you are right Weaslette."

They waded in the water in silence for awhile until Ginevra spoke up again.

"Well this was fun but I best be going to get ready for dinner." Ginevra walked to the shore and dried her feet with her towel. As she was bent over she turned around to catch Draco check out her bottom. "Excuse me Malfoy, I don't appreciate you looking at my bum. I will leave the towel so you can dry off."

Draco shook out of his daze and sneered at her. "Bug off Weaslette I would never stare at you."

"Sure" she called back to him.

///\\\

"Hey can I join you?" Ginevra looked at the raven haired boy.

"Sure" Blaise cleared a spot on the table he was working at. "What do you have there?"

"Essay for Potions. I needed a quiet place to work so I thought the library would work."

"Well that's what a library is for, a quiet place to work." Ginevra pulled out her supplies and the two worked together in silence. Putting on an act Ginevra started to grunt, whine, and slam her quill on the table.

"Need some help?"

"I can't figure out the last ingredient for the Confusing & Befuddlement Draught. I already have sneezewort and scurvy-grass."

"Lovage, the last ingredient is lovage. I did that last year."

"Thanks, you are pretty smart." Ginevra had been lying the whole time, she knew what the last ingredient was.

"Thanks" Blaise looked down blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Ginevra laughed running the feather from her quill down his arm.

"No"

"Well fine don't admit it but trust me I know when someone is blushing I do have red hair and pale freckled skin. Anyone can tell when I am blushing or angry."

"Alright, alright, you caught me."

"You know it still surprises me that you are so nice."

"Well can I surprise you even more by asking you to join me on the first Hogsmeade trip?"

This time it was Ginevra's time to blush, "It probably isn't a good idea for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be seen together."

"Forget all that bull about house rivalry and go out with me. I think you are a very nice person and I would love to get to know you better."

"Alright I will go"

///\\\

The night before the Hogsmeade trip Ginevra was stalking the hallways wearing a black corset with a short jean skirt underneath her robes. The corset connected to black nylons that reached her thigh. She knew that Draco was patrolling tonight and she wanted to get caught. Finally she heard him around a corner so Ginevra slowed her pace and made her footsteps audible.

"Hey you, up ahead. Stop where you are. No one is supposed to be in the halls this late. I am going to have to give you de-ten-" Ginevra had turned to face Draco opening her robes just a little to flash him her outfit. He stood planted in his spot.

"Now I know you don't want to be giving me detention Malfoy. I was merely just heading back to my common room."

"Uhh yea." Ginevra took a step toward him swaying her hips.

"Or maybe I could have been out here looking for someone."

"Umm uh who?"

"You," Ginevra whispered in his ear. Her lips gazed his earlobe.

Draco shook out of his trance. "Weaslette what the bloody hell are you doing to me? You can't go prancing around in a little outfit and not expect to get into trouble."

"I am seducing you Malfoy. I heard about the little crush you had on me." Ginevra lied.

"Crush?" he cocked his eyebrow. "Who told you?"

Ginevra was shocked to find her lie might be the truth. Trying to play it cool she said. "I am not one to tell who my informers are, sorry."

"Well whoever your informers are, are wrong, I don't have a crush on you."

"Really now, then why are you still here talking to me in a civil manner?"

"Because I want to do this." Draco stepped toward her and crashed his lips against hers. Their tongues danced while Draco's hand journeyed across every inch of her body. "Gods Weaslette, why do you strut around in your little outfits, turning me on so much?"

Ginevra pulled away from Draco. "Because I love to watch you get all finicky."

"You know I still can't stand you Weaslette."

"And you know I am just using you for my pleasure."

"Agreed, and next time I think you should wear nothing at all."

"And I think not a word of this gets to anyone. I would never want to be found associating with a Slytherin."

"And I wouldn't want to be caught associating with a Gryffindor."

"Night Malfoy"

"Night Weaslette"

///\\\

"You look really beautiful today Ginevra."

"Thank you Blaise" Ginny was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a hot pink long sleeve shirt underneath with a striped scarf around her neck and a pair of jeans. "You look nice too." Blaise had on a pea green military styled jacket with dark brown slacks.

"Thanks, wait I have something for you." Blaise reached behind his back and pulled out a beautiful purple flower with a ring of pink in the center.

"What kind of flower is this?"

"It is called a cosmos."

"Well I love it thank you." The two walked around to different shops and finally settled down at the Three Broomsticks.

"So you said your father died, what happened?"

"Well," Blaise seemed hesitant.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright."

"No it is fine. He had cancer and no magical cure would help him."

"I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"I was seven when he started getting sick and nine when he died. Ever since his death my mother has become a sort of "Black Widow" as I like to call her. She has remarried seven times and my stepfathers have mysteriously died. Do you know what happened to you parents? There was not much detail in the Daily Prophet."

"Well they died in battle. Deatheaters killed them."

"Oh" Ginevra started to breakdown in fake sobs. "I'm really sorry. Hey, let's get out of here and head back to the castle." Ginevra nodded and they left with people watching them leave. "Listen I know your parents still love you and are probably by your side all the time."

"It just hurts so much, Blaise." Ginevra wrapped her arms around him. She could see behind his eyes that he was hiding something. Too bad she already knew what he was hiding. She knew his mother was sent to Azkaban for killing her parents.

"I wish I could help you not hurt anymore."

"You do?" she pulled out of his embrace.

"Yes" Blaise softly leaned in brushing his lips against hers.

///\\\

Over thee next couple months her plan was unfolding perfectly. She was seeing both Blaise and Draco and neither knew about it. It is funny how two best friends can be the complete opposite. Blaise was very gentle and loving. Ginevra could feel Blaise falling in love with her. Draco on the other hand was rough. Everything about him was sexual. Yes, there were times that they talked and cuddled but by the end of the night Ginevra was naked in his bed. You would also expect the two said friends to tell each other everything but Ginevra had yet to be caught. Maybe it was the embarrassment of being with a Gryffindor. But that didn't matter, Ginevra was glad neither had said a word about her. In her spare time she practiced her Unforgivable Curses so she could really kill when the time came.

///\\\

Valentines Day was drawing near and the first obstacle in her plan unfolded. Both Blaise and Draco wanted to spend the afternoon at Hogsmeade with her. She couldn't stand up one of them but she also couldn't break their dates short without a good reason. Plus if she did that then there was a chance the one might see her with the other. Finally she came to a decision. She faked sick. Blaise planned on visiting her after Hogsmeade and Draco would be coming by at night like usual. This was utterly fool proof she thought.

"Ginevra babe are you sure you want me to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes have fun" Ginevra cough loudly into her hand.

"I will buy you something special."

"Alright, I will see you later."

"Bye Ginevra," he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You know, I love you Ginevra Weasley."

Ginevra was taken aback. She didn't know if she should say it. She didn't love him. She was using him. She was going to kill him. But then how come when he said that to her she got butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you too Blaise." His face was beaming.

"How bout at dinner tonight we come in together. I am tired of hiding our relationship. I haven't even told my best mate."

"If I am able to get up for dinner then yes."

Blaise gave her one last kiss and left. Ginevra remained in bed mentally smacking her self. What was she going to do? Was it finally time to reveal her plan?

///\\\

Blaise went to Hogsmeade alone, sad that Ginevra couldn't join him. He stopped in a shop hoping to find a gift for Ginevra. Instead he found Draco. Blaise and Draco had not spent much time together over the past months. Blaise was busy with Ginevra and well Draco was preoccupied with someone or something too.

"Hey Draco, I haven't seen you in ages."

"How are you Blaise?"

"I am doing wonderful, buying a gift for someone special."

"Oh so that is what has kept you so busy."

"Well I can say the same thing about you. It seems like you have been so distant lately."

"Yea well you wouldn't believe me but Draco Malfoy is in love."

"Oh my gods. She must be really amazing to settle you down."

"She is, I mean the sex is amazing but we are just so much more. Seriously she makes me whole. You know how much of a mess I was before school and well she helped me through the pain. Enough about me, what about your girl?"

"She is beautiful, kind, and caring. I honestly think she is the one. We haven't had sex yet so our relationship has so much more depth. We are finally going to come out to the school tonight. Hell I will tell you now, if you tell me who you are seeing."

"Alright."

"Ginevra Weasley" they both said at the same time. Both the men took a step back in shock.

"That isn't possible" Blaise said. "When would she have time for you? Stop fucking with me Draco."

"I'm not. You are my best friend why would I lie. Every night after hours she comes to see me. And right now she is-"

"Sick."

"Yea exactly." Both the men had reached their boiling points. They wanted to know what was going on. Together they hurried to the castle to find out.

///\\\

"Ginevra Weasley, where are you?" both boys walked into the dormitory, wands at ready. It seemed as if no one was in the room."

"Expelliarmus!" a voice yelled from the shadows. Both of the wands went flying in the air. An arm appeared from a darkened corner and caught the wands.

"What are you doing Ginevra?" Blaise called.

Ginevra stepped out of the corner. An evil smirk spread across her lips. She had on a black cloak and underneath was a leather body suit. Even though still confused, Blaise and Draco couldn't help but be turned on by her outfit.

"I am here to kill you."

"N-No that can't be. Who has taken over you?"

"No one has taken over me Blaise! Get it through you thick skull. I used you, both of you."

Draco still hadn't said a word. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk planted across his lips.

"I thought you loved me? You know I love you. Was everything fake?"

"Yes, I never loved you. Everything was part of my plan. Even the first time you saw me in the hallway Blaise."

"What did we do?" It looked as if tears had come to his eyes as he sunk to his knees.

"You did everything. My parents are dead because of your families. Now I am getting my revenge." Ginevra stepped forward approaching Draco. "You haven't said a word."

"I was right in falling for you. You are a woman of my own heart. I love you Weaslette. But you have a problem with your plan."

"And what is that Draco?" her lips were nearly on his.

"You didn't plan on falling in love."

Ginevra whipped around facing the two. "I DID NOT FALL IN LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"

"Than do it kill us both right now."

"But remember Weaslette, I love you. We can runaway and live perfectly together."

"Don't listen to him Ginevra," Blaise said through tears. "You know he is a conniving fake. He has always been evil and nothing will ever change that." Blaise stood and grabbed her hand. "You say you used me but I can forgive you because I know deep down you truly love me as I love you."

Ginevra looked at both men. Suddenly her plan came crashing down. She was in love and she couldn't kill the man she loved.

"I am sorry but one of you has to die today. I need my revenge." Ginevra pointed her wand, taking one last look into his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light went hurling at the man. "I love you forever Ginevra!" he said in the last moment before the light hit him and he fell dead to the ground.

Ginevra walked up to the other man standing in shock. "I did fall in love." She grabbed his head and forcefully kissed him. "Now let's get out of here."

Ginevra and the love of her life packed their bags and fled the castle that night, never to look back.

* * *

I know, I know, I am evil. who dies??? who lives??? How about you decide. Review and let me know who you think lives and who dies, tell me why too, if one guy has a stronger vote than another I might write another chapter (as of now this is a one-shot). But for now Ginevra is the only one who knows who dies. Please Review!!! 


End file.
